¡A la mierda los hombres!
by Any-chan15
Summary: Al principio todos son príncipes azules, al principio todos te prometen amor y nada de traición. Sí, al principio…y luego los muy bastardos se ponen a engañarte, dejarte porque de un día a otro te encuentran defectos o simplemente ¿Por qué se enamoran de ti? ¡A la la mierda los hombres y su lógica! Serie de One-Shots. Anti-RenRuki, AiHina, HisaMatsu.
1. Engaños

**NOTA SOBRE EL FIC: yo soy anti-RenRuki, anti-AiHina y pos con el HisaMatsu soy neutral pero que quede claro que si te gustan estas parejas no tienes que leer este fic! Quedan avisados!**

***entra lentamente con escudo en mano* e.e para las que me conozcan n.n/ hola! *atajo los tomatazos* ¡Ja! He mejorado mis reflejos atrapa tomates -3- *una naranja le da en la frente***** - ahora se quedarán sin fic…ok, no…**

**Bueno, para las nuevas lectoras de Fanfiction me presentaré :3 soy Any-chan *creo que eso ya está claro* o3o aún conservo la edad que dice mi perfil y si quieren saber más de mi pos también entren ahí xD**

**Para todos: una cosa que creo no escribí en mi perfil es que yo escribía aquí pero me retiré y borré todos mis fics porque eoe no tenía más tiempo…pero mis dos mejores amigas –las cuales conocí en esta página- *-w- no, no soy antisocial, solo que no me llevaba bien con las chicas de por donde vivo y eso o3oU a quien le interesa hablar de ropa y chicos todo el rato? -w- eso no entra en mi cabeza* igual, hablo de ropa y chicos con mis amigas, las cuales son más de dos pero solo esas dos son las mejores *se mezcla todo* XDDD me fui de tema…me instaron a volver a subir lo que escribo porque no, no lo borre ._. Tampoco estoy tan demente, y subir los fics nuevos que fui escribiendo cuando ustedes menos se lo imaginan eoe xD…nose si subir Detrás de las nubes se esconde la luna, otra vez porque e.e pienso hacer un libro respecto a eso…a quien está enterada de que pasé a formato novela-libro El pasado cruel y el futuro que te espera *mi primer fic más popular* o3o les cuento que ya está listo y ya tengo el dinero para autentificarlo pero ;-; no consigo tiempo para hacerlo…cruel vida! XDD ;-; pero algún día, a las que les gustaba y me decían que lo suban, sepan que lo van a volver a leer…lo voy a publicar con mi seudónimo –cosa que sí se puede, ya averigüé!- o sea, si llegan a pasar por una librería y encuentran "El pasado cruel y el futuro que te espera" de "Any-chan" o3o si quieren cómprenlo y pos verán que le agregué más partes xDDDD **

**Sin más que decir, les dejo leer :3**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. La historia me pertenece a mí y está basada en hechos reales.**

**¡A la mierda los hombres!**

**Capítulo 1: Engaños.**

**Pareja: RenRuki.**

Todo parecía perfecto, y era como debía ser…supuestamente. "Las peleas deberían comenzar en el octavo mes, antes no te preocupes, actuaras como una chica un poco tonta pero así es cuando estás enamorada", sonrió al recordar las palabras suaves de Miyako, la esposa de Kaien Shiba, un hombre realmente respetable y amable. Era una persona mayor que ella, por bastantes años, pero aún con eso ella le confiaba absolutamente todo y más, era algo así como su mejor amiga…aunque ese título se lo daba en voz alta a una de sus compañeras de clase, Inoue Orihime.

Suspiró pesadamente y escondió su rostro entre sus piernas, las cuales estaban flexionadas y eran rodeadas por sus brazos. Estaba triste, trataba de alejar las palabras que había leído hacía unos instantes con el sonido de la música de su celular, pero no podía, aquellas palabras eran más fuertes que el volumen máximo de la música.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Rukia?" se preguntó internamente, se sentía enojada, traicionada, dolida, decepcionada y más pero aún con eso no podía llorar. Lo único que quería era desaparecer o retroceder el tiempo, hacía unos meses atrás, cuando eran amigos o cuando su relación comenzó. Era difícil confrontar eso, sobre todo para ella que era inexperta en ese tema… ¿Qué debía hacer ahora que su primer amor le había dicho que la había engañado con otra?

Nuevamente llevó su celular hasta que sus ojos divisaban las letras claramente. Para más se lo había dicho por mensaje, que forma más cobarde era esa, ¿acaso no se merecía la verdad de frente? ¿Tan mala novia resultó ser? Pero no podía negar que se lo veía venir, y aun así no hizo nada… ¿ella fue la del error?

Su cabeza ahora dio a parar al marco de la ventana por donde observó la gran luna llena, y las palabras que de sus labios salieron fueron el único sonido que aquella habitación tuvo a las doce y media de la noche.

―Maldito seas, Abarai Renji.

Sus ojos se cerraron e inevitablemente la imagen de aquella luna quedó en su mente, aquella que había observado mientras ella conocía a ese chico en una calle obscura a la vuelta del instituto, cuando ellos comenzaron a verse por las noches sólo porque disfrutaban la compañía del otro, o cuando cometió el peor error de su vida: aceptar ser su novia.

Fue tan sólo un año en que llegaron a conocerse y entrar en confianza, luego ambos descubrieron sus sentimientos…cosa que hizo peligrar su amistad, estaban distantes, creaban sentimientos falsos al tratar de decirle a aquel amigo fiel que estaba comenzando a enamorarse de alguien y en vez de decir su nombre decían el de alguna otra persona. Rukia hasta llegó a auto confundir sus emociones con un joven que tal vez ni siquiera le daba la hora, y sólo por saber su nombre y tratar de tapar esos sentimientos por el chico pelirrojo.

Y él no era ningún santo, cosa que le informaba una de sus compañeras de clase: Tatsuki Arisawa, quien resultaba ser la ex y mejor amiga de aquel chico. Tal vez resulte raro el saber que a Rukia jamás le causó celos el trato que Renji y Tatsuki tenían, una de extrema confianza y fuerte amistad. Se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo había sido la historia entre ellos pero jamás se animó a preguntar…porque eso la lastimaría. Sin embargo, los ojos amatistas siempre reflejaban celos y molestia al ver a su muy querido amigo siendo demasiado sociable con otras chicas quienes obviamente tenían otras intenciones con él.

Eso la llevó a recordar una pequeña charla que había tenido con Orihime, en la cual salía el tema de la perversión de aquel pelirrojo, que con ella siempre se había comportado muy amable y a veces molesto al criticarle por su altura pero…era su amigo cabeza de piña y aunque tratara no podía enojarse.

Pasaron los meses en los que la chica de cabellos negros no lo soportó más, se le confesó a su amigo y éste felizmente la aceptó, y así ambos vivieron felices como por dos segundos. La familia, la escuela, el trabajo, muchas cosas que antes no les importaban comenzaron a importarles sólo por el importante título que se estaban dando, y eso fue complicando las cosas. Recordó que Miyako le había dicho que aunque hubieran diferencias todo se podía arreglar con honestidad y confianza, cosa que ambos tenían hacia el otro y por lo cual llegaron a vivir tres meses de pareja en los que fueron muy felices…y en los que terminaron unas tres veces.

La primera vez fue porque la pelea por los "cariñosos apodos" que ambos se daban y las constantes peleas, que al principio eran en broma y al final terminaban siendo serias, terminaron por hartar al chico y la dejó. El dolor invadió a la chica y el perderlo no se le hacía concebible así que optó por enmendar ella las cosas. Volvieron.

Luego de unas semanas las diferencias y el ya no saber cómo tratarse después de lo que sucedió entre ellos, decidió ser ella la que rompiera la relación para que él no se le adelante. Eso la ayudó a ser segura de sí misma, saber que ella podía tener las riendas del asunto, pero los sentimientos son algo extraño, que jamás te dejarán usar la cabeza si no la tienes muy presente. El amarlo lo llevaba a necesitarlo, se sentía triste y desganada, lo extrañaba, y odiaba como todo eso la ponía. Él se sentía desolado, que algo le faltaba, que ya nada tenía sentido sin ella. Y bajo la luna llena fue que ellos volvieron.

Al final, su relación comenzó a marchar bien, al fin estaba consiguiendo los prometidos meses de color rosa. Sus peleas ya no perdían el sentido cómico que rompía lo rutinario, pasaban bastante tiempo juntos y no se aburrían, podían seguir por horas y horas de pelea verbal o física y ellos eran felices aún.

¿En verdad lo eran? O por lo menos, ¿en verdad _ambos_ lo eran?

Ella nunca se percató, tal vez debía cambiar para él como él cambió para ella. Tal vez todo era su culpa, y aun así no se arrepentía de haberlo mandado al demonio y propinarle miles de insultos con toda la furia cargada y veneno en sus otras palabras. ¿Qué esperaba él? ¿Que le perdone? No, ella podría haber perdido su orgullo en esa relación pero jamás perdería su dignidad, por eso, cuando leyó el mensaje de las doce treinta de la noche, sobre que Renji se sentía mal por haberla engañado…ella comenzó a decirle muchas cosas que contenían más que nada tristeza. Sus lágrimas parecían haberse secado y por unos momentos su corazón no dolió. Por un momento él era algo que ella quería tener lejos. Por un momento…

Su celular sonó y leyó el mensaje de Renji : "¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos bajo esta misma luna?". Sus ojos amatistas se llenaron de lágrimas y su corazón volvió a ganarle a su razón. No lo perdonaría, aprendería a vivir sin él, pero debería pagar las consecuencias, debería dejar que su corazón se expresara y expulsara todas las lágrimas que contenían su nombre. Debía olvidar a Renji Abarai para siempre, porque él no era más que un vil traidor que la engañó con una de sus "amiguitas".

Tomó el aparato celular y lo arrojó a través de la ventana. Lo amaba y lo odiaba a la vez, pero ya no lo buscaría más.

Al día siguiente Rukia tapó sus ojeras con un poco de maquillaje, inhaló mucho aire y colocó su rostro de siempre para bajar a ver a su hermano Byakuya. Sabía que aún se cruzaría con Renji en la escuela pero eso no la quebraría, ya lo había llorado y no importaba lo que sucediera, no caería nuevamente en sus redes.

El amor puede enseñarte muchas cosas, a Kuchiki Rukia le enseñó que "era mejor amar y perder, que jamás haber amado". Después de todo, esos tres meses tuvo momentos de felicidad que siempre permanecerían en su memoria: su primer beso, el estar mucho tiempo con alguien sin cansarse, el querer, el amar, el anhelo de compartir su vida con otras personas. A Abarai Renji le enseñó que "uno nunca sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde", porque eso había hecho él, había perdido a una chica que le había brindado felicidad, el futuro soñado que tenía, amor sincero y de mases cosas…que ya no podría volver a experimentar, al menos no con ella.

**Fin del primer one-shot**

**Hola persona que llegó al final :3 xDDD**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta algunas, sep me dejaron, por eso mi descargo en este fic xDDD que ya vieron que trata de engaños, desamores , y un caso especial que pasó entre dos grandes queridos amigos míos y que van a leer en el cap tres **

**e.é les aviso que este shot es el único en el que…¿cómo decirlo? Lo viví en carne propia o3o/ por eso si había OOC no me culpen! XDD**

**En fin…¿me dejan un review? O no les escribo la próxima historia *ya la tiene escrita* bueno, no la subo xDDD ya sé, me quedó medio malo pero si alguien le gusta pues bien o3oU**

**¡Ja-ne!**


	2. Desamor

**¡Konichiwa!**

**Kyaaaa enserio les gusto? ****ToT I'm feel so glad! ****Extrañaba escribir algo y tener opiniones al respecto :B xDDD **

**Agradecimientos a: MikoBicho-chan, nessie black 10, sayitta-hinamori y Juli-nyaan. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia es mía y está basada en hechos reales. **

**¡A la mierda los hombres!**

**Capítulo 2: Desamor**

Hinamori Momo había creído que jamás se volvería a enamorar luego de lo que había sucedido con su ex novio, quien la convenció de amarla tanto como para que ella le entregara su virginidad y casi todos los años de su adolescencia. Luego de eso, él la dejó, después de todo había conseguido lo que buscaba. Ella no podría haberse sentido peor, se sentía sucia todo el tiempo. Ella siempre quiso entregarse a la persona que más amara y quien la acompañara toda su vida, y por tonta había echado a perder su sueño.

Sin embargo el amor volvió a tocar su puerta con la promesa de compensar lo que le había hecho vivir, sí, eso era lo que ella esperaba tras haber conocido y enamorado de Aizen Sousuke. Él era un poco mayor que ella pero eso no le importaba, en el amor no hay edad, ¿verdad?

Todo con él le parecía perfecto, pero había algo que luego de su fallida ex relación dejaba a su pareja insatisfecha: la inseguridad de la chica. Esta inseguridad provocaba que ella fuera muy celosa con respecto a las amistades del hombre, hasta en un momento llegó a ponerse a llorar al creer que él la engañaba con una mujer que era muy hermosa…que resultó ser la hermana de Aizen.

Él ya se lo había dicho, ella debía cambiar o sino él la dejaría porque no estaría tolerando todo aquello, en aquella pelea que tenía como tema central eso, ella pudo conocerlo un poco más. Después de todo lo que le había atraído de Aizen fue su amabilidad, paciencia y comprensión, cosa que en algunos momentos perdía y señalaba ser un patán. Pero ella siempre tendía a echarse la culpa puesto que ella siempre era la causante.

Pero todo esto comenzó a resultarle extraño, las peleas cada vez se volvían más frecuentes. Bueno, habían estado juntos por casi dos años pero le sorprendía en sobremanera en cómo él comenzaba a encontrarle defectos a cada rato: "eres muy celosa", "eres muy inútil", "¿por qué me llamas todo el tiempo?", "¿por qué ya no me llamas todo el tiempo, tan fácil te enojas?".

Estaba confundida, era como si él quisiera que ella termine la relación pero no quería terminarla, lo amaba y se estaba esforzando todos los días para convertirse en lo que él quería. Después de todo ella también tenía convicción y perseverancia, podía parecer débil y demás pero era una chica fuerte y con carácter. Pero ni eso la prepararía para lo que vendría.

Las cosas entre ellos estaban yendo…mal, era la única palabra que podía utilizar pero eso no quería decir que perdería las esperanzas. No, no lo haría, aunque parecía haber vuelto al principio por el tema de sus celos…pero es que ahora estos se incrementaban, era como si sus instintos femeninos le estuvieran adelantando que él la estaba engañando o algo así. Era frustrante.

Iba en un autobús de vuelta a su casa luego de un largo día de trabajo, con los auriculares puestos y rodeada de mucha gente. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo que no se le salía y eso le preocupaba ¿le habría pasado algo a Sousuke? Y mientras pensaba en él a su celular entró una llamada, justamente de aquella persona invasora de pensamientos.

Atendió.

―Hola amor, me tenías muy preocupada, creí que te había…

―Cállate un segundo y escúchame, ¿quieres?

Le sorprendió, esa manera de dirigirse a ella era muy fría, tenía la crueldad más fría que había escuchado de su parte. Se mantuvo en silencio, esperando.

―Ya no podemos seguir juntos― se quedó en shock, ¿por qué tan repentino? ―Ya estoy cansado de tu inseguridad, de tus quejas, de tus reclamos, estoy cansado Momo, eres una molestia.

De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas, su voz se cortó y le importó un comino estar rodeada de gente, realizó el acto más humillante de su vida: rogarle a ese hombre que no la abandone, entre lágrimas y miradas de lástima. Y lo peor es que repasando la situación él parecía disfrutarlo…era una persona horrible. Después de unos largos minutos de ruego ella se detuvo, observó su alrededor y se sintió muy patética.

― ¿Sabes algo? Está bien, terminamos, ¿y sabes qué? Así es mejor, porque eres muy poco para mí, eres un imbécil.

―Espera, Momo…creo que…lo siento…

―Adiós, Aizen.

Y colgó, parecía que había colgado a sus sentimientos, sus emociones, sus lágrimas aún continuaban fluyendo pero decidió observar el paisaje. La noche ya había caído al igual que su mundo. Al igual que su autoestima y sentimientos.

Luego de una semana del rompimiento decidió que tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para enfrentarlo y arreglar las cosas. Después de todo ella de verdad lo amaba, tanto que después de la forma en que la humilló…si él quería volver aceptaría o por lo menos trataría de quedar como su amiga. La verdad es que no quería separarse de él, el perderlo le era una idea muy retorcida para ella. Perder a cualquier persona que quería ya lo consideraba como una mala idea.

Y eso la fue lo que la llevó hasta la plazoleta donde siempre solían verse para ir a algún lado o simplemente pasar la tarde, vestía un vestido marrón claro con una cinta marrón que hacía resaltar más su piel, y como hacía frío esta temporada, llevaba además una chaqueta de jean; junto a esto poseía unos lindos zapatos bajos marrones para combinar. Estaba sentada en una de las bancas del lugar y apretaba su vestido de los nervios, era como si fuera a declarársele otra vez, en su mente sólo cabía la idea de que se iban a reconciliar y volver a ser felices.

Luego de unas horas él llegó, con su habitual apariencia de hombre maduro y malo que a ella tanto le llamaba la atención, ¿ese habría sido él siempre o por ella fue que cambió? Se paró de un salto y lo saludó enérgicamente pero cuando su brazo bajó sintió quebrarse, sin saber por qué al tenerlo cerca comenzó a llorar, arruinando así la suave capa de maquillaje que se había puesto para ese día. Y como ya era acostumbrado él la abrazó, haciéndola sentir segura y protegida, al fin sus lágrimas tenían un lugar a donde ir…al menos eso creía ella.

Tras calmarse, Sousuke la alejó de sí y al verla tan imperfecta con el maquillaje todo corrido le regaló un pañuelo, ella lo aceptó y se limpió la cara. Finalmente, luego de tanto drama ella le propuso el ser amigos, deseando a Kami-sama que él le dijera que no quería ser su amigo y que su separación había sido un error. No necesitaba un "te amo" en ese momento, ni un "te extrañe", ninguna frase cursi o un abrazo. Sólo necesitaba saber que él estaba ahí para ella. Pero las cosas nunca son como uno las espera.

Esa tarde, al caer el ocaso, Hinamori Momo se encontraba sola en la banca de la plazoleta donde siempre se encontraba con su amor, recordando cuando él le confesaba que ya había olvidado por qué la había elegido y que ya no sabía si realmente la amó en un momento; ya no quería ser su amigo, ya no quería saber más nada de ella. De sus ojos hinchados seguían saliendo lágrimas y de su corazón seguían saliendo dudas. Sin embargo, ella se levantó de ese lugar, secó sus lágrimas y comenzó a caminar bajo un cielo estrellado sin mirar atrás. Y todo debido a un solo mensaje:

"¿Dónde estás? Estamos preocupados por ti"

Sí, tal vez había perdido a la persona que más amaba en el mundo pero sabía que ella no era la que había fallado, no, ella siempre lo amo y le dio todo de ella. El problema fue que nunca sería suficiente para él porque simplemente él nunca la amó de verdad, por eso nunca podía complacerlo lo suficiente. Por eso él le encontraba defectos con cada día que pasaba.

Volvió a mirar el mensaje y el pañuelo que aún conservaba en su mano, tocó el botón para llamar a su amigo que tan preocupado estaba por ella y mientras esperaba a que la atienda arrojó el pañuelo al cesto de basura. Ya no lloraría más, lo extrañaría y recordaría por siempre, sufriría por él pero ya no le entregaría sus lágrimas.

A veces una se convence tanto de que ama a alguien que no se da cuenta cuando la otra persona no lo hace o deja de hacerlo. Pero no por eso se va a rendir, no por alguien que no la valora va a quedar en el suelo, esa ya no sería ella. Al menos, si dejaba de llorar podría mirarse al espejo.

**Fin del segundo one-shot.**

**Ok o3o y este qué tal me quedó? Les digo que debería estar haciendo tarea y les estoy subiendo este fic -3-U agradezcan XDDD bueno, el tercero lo subiré el sábado :3 **

**Una vez más, esta historia ya no me pasó a mi xD sino a una amiga a la que por cierto sí le pedí permiso para escribir esto e.e le dije ¿puedo escribir sobre lo que te pasó? Y ella me empezó a contar más detalles o3oU nose si capte bien lo que quería que plasme pero acá esta xD y elegí a Hina-chan para representarla porque cuando hablábamos me hizo recordar mucho a ella…y eso que cuando está bien no es nada parecido a Hina-chan xD**

**Hasta aquí mis explicaciones, si les gustó dejen review :3 **

**¡Ja-ne!**


	3. Enamorados

**¡Konichiwa minna-san! :D**

**¿Qué tal? o3o gomen, sé que dije "el sábado actualizo" ya ni me acuerdo a qué sábado me refería XDD ya conteste sus reviews así que solo paso a agradecerles nuevamente y las dejo leer :D**

**Agradecimientos: MikoBicho-chan, sayitta-hinamori, July-nyaan, xxHinamoriKunxx, SHIROMOMO kathe-chan xD y nessie black 10 n.n/ gracias chicas, por ustedes y por la amenaza de muerte, y la tierna yandere que tengo de hermanita x3 actualizo xD**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personas son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama. Esta historia me pertenece en el sentido que todo lo que escribo lo ajusto a la pareja de la que estoy escribiendo -espero- xD ¡pero también le pertenecen a las chicas que vivieron esto! **

**¡A la mierda los hombres!**

**Capítulo 3: Enamorados.**

Se suponía que ese día no se iban a ver pero ella decidió ir a buscarlo, sin saber lo que le esperaba ese día. Al principio su intuición femenina le dijo que no lo hiciera, que se alejara, que podría ser fatal. ¿Pero qué tanto podría hacerle él que decía quererla tanto?

Golpeó con un pequeño juego la puerta, primero cuatro golpes juguetones y después dos pausados, y esperó con una sonrisa en la puerta. A decir verdad, ella no era así de confiada, detrás de su sonrisa, de su rostro, se escondía una persona asustadiza, quien se había enamorado de él a primera vista y por muy extraño que parezca, solo a él no le atemorizó conocer y dejar que la conozca.

El amor que ella sentía era como una brillante inocencia, porque no se lo iba a confesar, temía hacerlo y salir lastimada, así que esperaría a que él lo hiciera. Y hablando de él, ¿por qué tardaba tanto? Frunció su ceño y trató de golpear nuevamente pero su brazo se tensó al acercarlo a la madera de la puerta, ¿por qué ella debía ser así? Al menos él la comprendía…

El momento en que se conocieron no fue el mejor, pero ella lo convirtió en uno perfecto en su imaginación, la felicidad de su interior cautivó a todos sus sentimientos. Fue tan hermoso, que casi se puso a llorar. Pero en realidad, fue en una fiesta, donde ambos terminaron más borrachos que podría haberles durado la resaca durante toda una semana, eran jóvenes y querían vivir la vida al máximo ¿eso qué tenía de malo? Ella fue quien espantó a una chica de cabellos rojizos que le estaba pintando su perfecta cara, adornada en ese momento con unos rulos rebeldes que caían sobre su adormilado rostro. Rio, era tan lindo para ella.

De un instante a otro, la puerta se abrió y ella se adentró al departamento, fingiendo una rabieta por haberla hecho esperar. Todo en ese lugar estaba hecho un desorden, pero bueno, a ella las "pequeñas" imperfecciones de él le hacían reír. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió al ver su amado piano, el cual no estaba en su casa porque no tenía espacio, lleno de ropa sucia.

― ¡Shuhei, ¿qué significa esto?!― gritó alterada.

Pero sus regaños quedaron de lado al ver su rostro, que no se había molestado en observar. Trató de hablar pero no pudo, ¿qué era esa mirada de desprecio? ¿por qué sus ojos reflejaban tanta frialdad? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

―Shuu…

― ¿Tengo que soportarte todo el tiempo?

Él la mantenía estable.

Ella no respondió, no entendía lo que sucedía, había decidido ir a verlo porque hacía mucho tiempo que se había desaparecido de casi todos, gracias a una amiga supo que estaba vivo pero él no le contestaba sus mensajes, ¿y ahora esto? No lo entendía.

―Habla, vamos.

Él le quitaba el miedo con su presencia.

Se marchó de ahí, corriendo como una niña asustada, cerró la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo. Tratando así de que ese sonido reemplazara el tono de crueldad que jamás había utilizado con ella, siempre le había tenido paciencia, sabía que nunca fue muy expresivo como para decir que la quería a cada rato o para pedirle que fuera su novia. Sabía que no era alguien de mucha expresión, pero ¿por qué empezó con los malos sentimientos?

Su respiración se comenzó a acelerar, todas las personas le comenzaron a parecer como monstruos, estaba asustada, no había nada ahí para ayudarla, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos. Su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre, su corazón ya no sabía cómo responder a su pregunta sobre cómo hablarle ahora. Comenzó a temerle a todo.

Él era la razón por la que ella no tenía miedo.

Pasó el tiempo y ella jamás le contó el episodio de pánico que había tenido a mitad de calle por su culpa, simplemente trató de actuar como siempre, pero su cantarina y animada actitud no podía disfrazar su desnuda alma frente a sus ojos negros. Sin embargo, que él hiciera lo mismo que ella no le ayudaba. Actuaba normal, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sabía lo que venía, pero no lo quería aceptar, no hasta que él se lo dijera…tal vez hubiese sido más sano que ella lo dejara primero pero, tal y como antes de ser novios, él se le adelantó.

Era una tarde soleada, en plena primavera, sin embargo aquel sol parecía más opaco y capaz se debiera a la corriente fresca que bañaba ese día. Tal como a ellos les gustaba. Una vez más él cumplía con su manía de no abrigarse por más frío que hiciera, y mientras veían una película, ella le hacía el favor de cubrirlo con parte de su cuerpo.

Fue sin previo aviso.

De un momento a otro los orbes celestes se abrieron desmesuradamente y se separó de su cuerpo, él no la veía, ella no entendía. Nuevamente, él volvió a lastimarla. "Terminemos", fue la palabra que salió de su boca y ella simplemente aceptó, él estaba actuando raro desde hacía tiempo y ahora la rubia podía entender por qué.

¿Se había cansado de ella? ¿Estaba con otra? ¿No había podido enamorarse de ella? ¿Nunca había compartido sus sentimientos? ¿Karma?

La puerta fue cerrada de un portazo cargado de tristeza, la cual llegó a él. Pero no podía hacer más que quedare parado allí, dándole la espalda al amor que se le escapaba de la puerta principal. Entonces, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, aquellas que le sorprendieron, ¿acaso tanto era que la amaba? Se acercó al picaporte de la puerta, quería ir a buscarla, pero nuevamente tuvo miedo, si él la llegaba a lastimar…su mano se separó nuevamente de la perilla y retrocedió hasta caer en el sofá mientras los recuerdos invadían su mente, mientras la opresión en su pecho crecía.

La amaba lo suficiente como para dejarla ir.

Entre sonrisas y lágrimas comenzó a caer como la noche, la cual aún no llegaba a la ciudad pero sí a su corazón.

Pasaron los meses y él sentía que todo estaba vacío, no había nada a su alrededor, sin ella nada era igual. Comenzó a salir con una chica llamada Tobiume, que por cómo era no le hacía recordar nada a ella, y eso era lo que quería, para poder olvidarla. Sin embargo, un día cometió un error, nuevamente volvió a encontrarla, puesto que aún tenían una amiga en común, a la cual ninguno dejaba de frecuentar. Nuevamente volvió a sentir dolor, pero por saber que ella tal vez tampoco lo había olvidado, pensando que tal vez ellos podrían volver si él lo intentaba.

La seguía amando.

Pero ella se veía muy feliz, tal vez ya había encontrado a alguien, tal vez ya había vuelto a sonreír, tal vez ya no lo necesitaba.

La noche comenzó a caer y en la puerta de la casa de Rangiku, donde como siempre había una fiesta, él estaba parado con el dedo a unos centímetros del timbre. ¿Debía hacerlo o no? Sonrió de medio lado y observó las estrellas, ellos ahora serían así. Porque lógicamente las estrellas están distanciadas por millones de quilómetros, pero a la vista son tan cercanas…tal como ellos lo fueron en un momento y ahora, les tocaba vivir la realidad.

**Fin del tercer one-shot**

**X3 hola, ¿me extrañaron?**

**O3o como habrán notado, no sólo cuento la parte femenina, también está la otra parte, y es que de esta historia me sé ambos lados xD por suerte -3-U al menos uno de los dos supero al otro ¿eso es bueno? .-. **

**Espero que les haya gustado! X3 aun quedan dos historias lo sé, se supone que solo eran tres pero o3oU se sumaron otras dos xD**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¿Me dejan un review?**

**¡Ja-ne! **


End file.
